Safe
by projectoverlord
Summary: Klaus is injured after defeating Mikael, and Stefan stays with him for as long as it takes. Because that's what Klaus would do for him. SLASH. Companion fic to my story 'Deja Vu'


A SUGGESTION : If you really want to understand the origins of this story, listen to the song 'Shelter' by Birdy. It was the inspiration for the entire fic.

* * *

><p><em>I find shelter in this way<em>  
><em>Under cover, hide away<em>  
><em>Can you hear when I say<em>  
><em>I have never felt this way<em>

* * *

><p>His friends had done a great many foolish things after his departure. Stefan had seen them attempt to contact him, he had seen Damon risk his life to give Elena just five minutes. Katherine had come within a block of Klaus to talk with him. But awakening Mikael...it was by far the most reckless attempt. They did not know the hunter's true nature. But Stefan had seen the look in Rebekah's eyes in the 20's, that night Mikael had attacked Gloria's bar. He had seen the brother and sister duo run. So he <em>knew<em> how dangerous the hunter must be.

* * *

><p>The moment Damon had warned him of Mikael's awakening, Klaus had come straight for Stefan. He'd never looked so scared. Klaus had left <em>everything<em> behind in his haste to escape Mikael.

Everything except for Stefan. He'd made the mistake of leaving the vampire behind once before and because of it he'd almost lost Stefan for good. It's an error he will not make twice.

* * *

><p>It was not as though Mikael had found them - Klaus had become good at running, and Mikael had been asleep for a very long time. He had returned to a world that was not the same as it had once been, and he needed time to learn to live in it. To hunt in it. Klaus had been confident they would be alright, if they continued to run.<p>

No, Mikael had not found them. He had found everyone _else_. Only 24 hours from his awakening, Rebekah had called them. Katherine was being held as Mikael's prisoner, Damon was about to be executed. Tyler was MIA. If Mikael was not stopped, every vampire, werewolf and hybrid in Mystic Falls would be dead within the week. Hell, he'd probably even kill the doppleganger just for the sake of it.

* * *

><p>Klaus had not hesitated. He had hopped straight on a plane and was in Mystic Falls within the hour. The hybrid had more of a heart than he admitted. And Stefan knew that Klaus was doing it for him - he was protecting Damon. It was a part of their deal, it was a part of their relationship. Klaus would do anything to keep Stefan by his side, even if it meant risking his life.<p>

And he had faced Mikael alone. Rebekah would have joined him. Stefan would have been right by his side. But the hybrid was adamant. Determined not to endanger any others in a fight he called his own. He'd placed the dagger back in his sister just to keep her safe, as twisted as it may have been.

Only an hour after he'd left, Klaus returned to the Salvatore boarding house. Blood streamed from wounds all across his body. He had returned to them _dying_.

Immediately, Stefan had taken him and the truck with the Original family away. Before the others could see Klaus so weakened. He did not trust them not to act on the opportunity. Klaus was not dead, but he was close, and Stefan's friends would be able to finish what Mikael could not. So Stefan had run. Not even a look back. It was too hard to think that Klaus could die and it would be their fault. Too hard to think that if he _stayed, _those he loved would kill the weakened hybrid. Even after Klaus had saved their lives.

Elijah leans against the doorframe, watching the two of them. Stefan has not left the Original's side, except to awaken Elijah. He had hoped the vampire would know what to do, but Elijah had fed his brother with his own blood and then left again. Neither knew the way to save him. Elijah had only returned to them after a day of being gone. He'd consulted a dozen witches - and killed, no doubt, any who could not answer his questions - and come back with nothing.

So Stefan sits with Klaus. He knows that were their roles reversed Klaus would do the same for him. After their capture at the hands of the blonde and the warlock, Klaus had stayed by his bedside the whole night. Just waiting. And when he had woken, Klaus had been there. And that had made all the difference.

It is all Stefan can do to return the favour. It kills him that he cannot do more.

"You should feed," Elijah says from the doorway. His voice is gentle. Stefan had expected him to be angrier when he awoke, but the Original had been as level-headed as always. As protective of his brother as he had once been, so long ago.

In so many ways, he and Klaus are much like Damon and Stefan. And it's for this reason Stefan had chosen him, not Rebekah, to awaken. Seeing Elijah's care of his brother, Stefan knows he had chosen correctly.

"I'm not leaving him," Stefan replies tersely. "He wouldn't leave me."

"He would not _need_ to," Elijah urges. "I will sit with him while you are gone, Stefan."

Stefan looks up at the Original, and there's a look of utter hopelessness in his eyes. "If he wakes and I am not here, I would never...if he dies and I am not here. I _cannot_ leave him, Elijah."

The Original bows his head, leaving the room. He returns soon after with a glass of fresh blood. When he has given it to the vampire, he takes a seat on the opposite side of Klaus' bedside.

"I woke Rebekah," Elijah says eventually, and Stefan does not raise his eyes from Klaus. "She informed me of your relationship with my brother."

That gathers Stefan's attention, and he looks up at the Original. "She told you?"

"There was never really a need, but yes. It is hardly a well kept secret. One merely needs to look at you here, Stefan."

"This is their fault," Stefan snaps out of the blue. "All of them. They woke Mikael and he...he only went back to save them!"

"They did it to protect you."

"Then they don't know me at all," he says, clasping Klaus' hand. "When I heard that they'd brought back the one thing capable of killing him, I wanted to lock him away and fight Mikael myself. Anything to keep him safe. Because I don't _matter_. But he...he's the only thing that does."

Elijah studies him for a long time. The golden light that shines upon them begins to fade into night, and still the Original does not reply. Then, after a long time, he looks down at his brother. "It's been a long time since someone has said that about Niklaus. Do not worry, Stefan. He is getting stronger. He will not die."

Stefan hopes he is right. Because a life without Klaus...it is a life hardly worth living at all.

* * *

><p>Morning dawns, and Elijah comes back after a night's hunt. He gives Stefan more blood, then tends to feeding his brother.<p>

It's then that Klaus awakens, his eyes golden as he surveys them in shock. "Mikael?"

"Is dead, brother. You succeeded," Elijah tells him, and Klaus looks at his brother in shock. "Stefan woke me. He feared for your life."

The hybrid looks to his lover then, and there are tears welling in Stefan's eyes. Elijah takes his leave wisely, for not more than a second after the door is closed the couple finds each other's lips.

Stefan holds him tightly. If this is a dream, then he prays nobody wakes him from his slumber. Klaus is _alive_, and he would sleep forever if it were only a dream.

"Miss me, darling?" Klaus says, his voice raspy from the two days of near death.

The vampire just holds him tighter, bringing him back into a kiss.

"Thank you," he whispers as they break apart. "For saving them."

Klaus' lips twitch into a grin, and he nods before pulling Stefan back into a tight embrace. They stay there, lying in each other's arms, for hours.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I know how terribly OOC I've made them. I've been listening to 'Shelter' by Birdy on repeat and I needed to get some sad angst out of my system.<em>

_I own nothing._


End file.
